Red Like Cherries
by Rimunia
Summary: With the unexpected summoning of Blake and Yang to the desolate inner city streets of Vale on a multiple night mission the two remaining members of team RWBY must find unique ways of passing the time until their faithful return. Weiss X Ruby (Pink) highly explicit.


"Make sure the door's locked you hapless little dunce" Weiss exclaimed vigorously as Ruby coarsely entered the room trying to be as adynamic as humanly possible.

"Walk quieter will you, or do you want stochastic strangers you've never even met to hear us?."

"Well maybe if some random stranger would stop raising her voice for no good reason we wouldn't have to worry about that in the first place...huh!"

Ruby shrieked in response her voice raising with each and every word much to Weiss's chagrin, Ruby hurried and locked the door effectively cutting the snow haired heiress off before she could give word to another of her patronising sardonic anecdotes

The quiet didn't last long as though Ruby had done precisely as her team-mate had requested the scathing tongue of stone couldn't be obstructed.

" You actually had me believing that you couldn't possibly be any more incessant, oh how wrong i was, i was so, so wrong"

Blake and Yang had taken an assignment from Professor Ozpin that took the pair far away into the murky city streets of Vale. Some shady characters had been stirring trouble and Goodwitch had thought it a fair entry level mission into the life of a true huntress leaving Weiss and Ruby standing idle having to find more shall we say unique ways to pass the time.

Weiss Schnee the lawful heiress to a luminous dust fortune was laying sprawled out on her bed the

lower bed of the left sided bunk beds.

With the door closed and sealed tightly Ruby waltzed into the room slowly coming to a stop mere inches from her bed. Ruby scanned Weiss's dainty elegant body with her eyes taking in her white hair and blanched skin the cold complexion complimented her personality faultlessly.

Those glistening silver eyes that lingered on her sensual uncovered skin caught Weiss's attention with haste. "Hurry up you simple minded dolt, be quick about it or I'm leaving" Weiss warned in a commanding tone.

Though her time at beacon had been short little Ruby Rose could no longer deny the ghostly charms of her distinguished cold as ice team mate, ever since the day of initiation in the midst of that suffocating death trap

colloquially called "The Emerald Forrest" where morbid death was dancing just behind every corner. Perhaps they were pulled together by fate's delicious sense of irony Wether that or just the by product of an

extraordinarily happy coincidence Ruby had found herself ensnared by the woeful gaze of a callous, distant and intriguing partner.

" You know for a person who's only convertible talent is being quick on her feet you're moving awfully slow today aren't you?"

Weiss snapped in utmost impatience clearly tiring of Ruby's time wasting behaviour, without making so little as a sound Ruby slumped down at the very end of Weiss's bed and began fiddling with her thumbs playfully.

"Hey Weiss i know we've had long boring conversations about this like yesterday and stuff... but i need to know are you really sure you want to do this, like really...really sure?"

Ruby's typical jaunty disposition and gargantuan booming voice which borders on the term noise pollution more often then not had ceased and given way to a nervous yet unmistakably gentle whisper.

Weiss leaned forward placing her left hand under Ruby's chin forcefully turning her head to the right so that the pair were mere inches from each others faces.

"I wouldn't be here if i wasn't you idiot"

Said Weiss with an unsettlingly soothing and reassuring tone, Ruby could feel her petite heart begin to race faster and faster. No longer could she contain nor resist these pulsating cravings for her peer that gnawed inside her, the searing flames of her elephantine lust burned taller and deeper then a thousand dazzling suns. Giving into her ceaseless temptations Ruby leapt towards Weiss knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the bed in the process.

Weiss grunted in response to the abrupt unexpected assault from out of blue throwing all restraint out the window Ruby forced her tongue into the soft wet orifice called a mouth and down her dainty slender throat, in a somewhat out of character response, Weiss remained deathly quiet taking in this gorgeous moment.

In spite of the feeling of unscrupulous confliction that washed over her mind letting one student partner force herself upon her in such a uncouth fashion was nothing short of abhorrent and sinful.

Ruby slowly pulled her cherry red tongue from Weiss's moistening mouth leaving a lengthy thick trail of saliva in the process. Weiss allowed a shallow sigh to abscond from her immaculate and formerly unsullied lips, said

lips were uncharacteristically warm and the texture was rough yet benign and outstandingly pleasing to the touch. Those silver piercing eyes observed every aspect of that limpid ashen body. Ruby lent down pressing her luscious lips against Weiss once more.

The two first years embraced in this most sensual moment whole heartedly allowing negative thoughts and strict inhibitions to all but slip away, the squishing sound of lip's filled the room as the passionately making out

intensified considerably. They moaned softly in unison though audible the noise of kissing muffled and distorted the sound. Weiss lovingly wrapped her delicate arms round Ruby's waist and allowed her companion to take the helm.

Her scrumptious carmine tong ploughed deeper vividly twirling and dancing as it explored every last toothsome cranny of that addictive sodden recess, relishing in the sheer bliss and ecstasy of the benevolent embrace. The soft moaning continued to rise and fall with every ephemeral second that those glorious set of gallant lips longed to press together.

A visceral sensation of irresistible jubilant elation washed over them,as once impassioned flames of their make out session wasted to little more then an arid undistinguished ember. The pair paused and rested for an instant before proceeding to the next phase of their sinful routine.

Ruby re-positioned herself on top of Weiss perching herself just below the prideful heiresses creamy flat stomach.

"So..what should I do with you now?"

Ruby remarked inquisitively with a little less then subtle hint of sordid intent, as a sardonic smirk form ear to ear illuminated her unstrained infantile face. In sheer silence Ruby nonchalantly began to remove the first layer of Weiss's elegant high-priced clothing.

Exercising a moderate amount of force little red was successful in the quick removal of the uppermost garment that concealed her potential soul mates lavish livid appearance. Her torso was all the more exposed as she layed in her pristine designer bra that predictably enough were to white, white as the sullen snow's of winter.

Weiss's breasts which were far easier to access in this state were surprisingly immodest and petite, yet lissom and curvaceous enough to enjoy toying with. A cherry blush emerged on Weiss's face in punctual response to the excessive amount of attention her pair were receiving, said blush was unmissable due to the brazen contrast between it and her colourless complexion.

" Don't stare at them like that...half-wit, it...it's...beyond embarrassing..."

Weiss speedily turned her head to the side and closed her eyes and began nipping hard on her lower lip, all of this in vein attempt to erase the suffocating sense of embarrassment at being so consentingly exposed.

Ruby lowered her head slouching her shoulders in the process, Weiss continued to bite at her lip harder and harder as her cherry-red blush slowly seemed to dissolve albeit a bit. Then without readying like an angelic ray of enigmatic light a remnant of brilliance waltzed into her ordinarily devoid brain.

"So we're feeling a little embarrassed are we?"

Weiss ceased nibbling her lower lip asunder and turned her head gently in the direction of Ruby who's glowering expression had wavered in place of exuberant mirth. Utilising her superior speed to the utmost Ruby leapt off the bed and nimbly landed before the wooden dorm room door.

"Now then Weiss, close your peepers and don't open them even a fraction till I give the okay, got it"

Weiss bolted upright with a look of frighting disarray at the perplexing actions Ruby was displaying

taking in a sizable collective of air through inhaling, after she spoke as softly yet loudly as the narrowing limitations of circumstance would permit.

"And just what do you think you're doing Ruby? Honestly...leaving me here half unclothed like this it's nothing short of unpalatable"

Said Weiss in a somewhat condescending tone as opposed to her usual snide and insensitive demeanour, the demeanour she so ordinarily enjoyed placing on full display. Her cold eyes gazed upon Ruby ready and waiting to see what the peculiar girl would do next.

Ruby hurled Weiss a snickering leer confirming her suspicions that the girl was indeed scheming up a storm, placing both her hands steadfastly upon her narrow slender hips Ruby waited with a rather surprising degree of patience as graceless quiet poured into the room.

"Look could you please just humour me for three seconds"

Reluctantly giving into to the climbing sense of pressure that Ruby so casually applied to her Weiss tardily sealed her eyes and paused biding for the time when next she was allowed the privilege of vision once more.

"Oh so this is what it feels like to be you Ruby, tough life you've got here" the achromatic haired heiress snorted with a deadpan snicker. The sound of rustling and rummaging filled the almost noiseless dormitory room.

"Alrighty then Weiss, you can open up your eyes now"

Ruby spoke in a bashful tone though trace amounts of her usual spirited self-assurance still resonating in her puerile voice., as Weiss allowed her fine pale eyes to unlock efficiently they were greeted by a most engrossing spectacle.

For there at the entrance of the room stood her team mate and unheralded comrade, the charming Ruby Rose wholly and utterly naked. Her lilliputian body and ashen skin altogether exposed.

Perchance it was the sudden event or mayhap the gorgeous nature of her partners figure was to blame, but inexplicably the incapacitating anxiety that troubled her seamlessly vanished.

And in this fleeting and increasingly rare moments of sublime serenity Weiss thought herself for just a fraction of a moment, that her night would at long last be a good night.

"You're squandering valuable time you realise, haste up and get over here already"

Weiss said with an elongated grin smeared across her colourless lips as she gazed yearningly towards her beloved mate, no longer able to restrain her overpowering sentiments her emotive roadblock had ruptured and she too found her self perfectly exposed.


End file.
